


Trzej panowie

by EveBell



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveBell/pseuds/EveBell
Summary: Trójkąty są dobre. Przynajmniej wielu panów tak uważa ;)





	Trzej panowie

Chłopcy – jak to oni – dokazywali na boisku jak źli. Trening dwóch rywalizujących ze sobą drużyn miał być oczyszczający – miał poprawić atmosferę i spowodować że w nadchodzących mistrzostwach zawodnicy będą się mniej faulować.   
  
Siedząca na trybunach Pilar Rubio, przyszła żona Sergio Ramosa tylko wpatrywała się w wybranka, dopingując. Jak dla niej wszyscy mogli ze sobą rywalizować w pełni swej brutalności, tak żeby aż krew się lała.   
Byle by było widowisko.   
  
Po przeciwnej stronie boiska siedział na jednym z bliższych miejsc nikt inny tylko Iker Casillas. On z kolei był zupełnie spokojny – nawet nie bił braw na pozorowanym meczu pomiędzy drużynami, a wpatrywał się w konkretnych zawodników.   
  
Dwóch konkretnych: Sergio Ramosa, i Gerarda Pique.   
  
Nie mogło to umknąć sokolim oczom Pilar. Wiedziała że ta trójka miała między sobą dziwną relację...ale nigdy nie było jej dane się z tym zetknąć bezpośrednio. A i Sergio nie chciał jej nic opowiadać na ten temat.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

Gdy tylko trening dobiegł końca, i wyczerpani chłopcy zaczęli się kierować w stronę szatni, Iker ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Pilar ciągle siedzi na trybunach i kłóci się z kimś wyraźnie przez telefon.   
To była świetna okazja…  
  
Chłopaki z jego dawnej drużyny już na dobre zakotłowali się w korytarzu do przebieralni, gdy zobaczył jak Sergio się wyraźnie odłącza od drużyny. Iker wślizgnął się do środka uśmiechając tylko półgębkiem do ochroniarzy – no przecież go ciągle pamiętali.   
  
Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się przejść tak, że żaden z chłopaków go nie zauważył...ale to nie było istotne. Istotne było to, że na ławeczce, zupełnie sam przy szafeczkach siedział Sergio Ramos rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon.   
  
\- Pilar, słuchaj, nie wiem kiedy będziemy. No sama wiesz, może się wszystko trochę przedłużyć...ale obiecuję że wrócę cały i zdrowy do hotelu! Hahahahahaha!  
  
Czyli to z nim rozmawiała. Cudownie...ale jeszcze cudowniej będzie zrobić niespodziankę.   
  
Iker wychylił się zza rogu ściany przy której stał, i ruszył w stronę Sergia lekkim krokiem. Ramos widząc go uśmiechnął się ciepło i usiadł bardziej zachęcająco.   
  
\- Wiesz kotku, muszę kończyć...no, muszę się umyć nie? No dokładnie. Byeee!

 

Sergio rozłączył się i wstał z ławeczki, podchodząc do Ikera. Zerkał to na jego twarz, to na ciało – piękny kark, mocną postawę i  emanującą od niego pewność siebie. Przełknął ślinę, żałując że nie ma go przy nim na co dzień w drużynie. 

 

\- Hej. Co tu porabiasz?  
\- Aaaaaa, śledzę cię. Siedziałem na trybunach, widziałeś?  
\- Taaaak, widziałem widziałem…

 

Sergio nawet się nie zdążył spostrzec, kiedy silne ręce drugiego mężczyzny go przyszpiliły do ściany. Iker złapał go mocno za biodro, naciskając na niego własną miednicą, i jednocześnie drugą ręką objął wokół pleców, tuląc się do mężczyzny. Ciągle rozgrzanego po treningu, ciągle lekko drżącego...aż się proszącego o pieszczoty.   
  
Otarł się pomału policzkiem o policzek Ramos’s i westchnął do jego ucha

 

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy…

 

Po czym ucałował kącik jego warg, tym samym rozpoczynając długi i pełen miłosnej tęsknoty pocałunek.   
Sergio nie protestował, układając się  w ramionach mężczyzny. Nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy sprawne ręce Ikera rozbierały go szybko z każdej warstwy ubrania jaka się na nim znajdowała, jednocześnie nie przerywając z nim pocałunku. 

 

Już po chwili stał przed nim nago, skopując buty z nóg. Iker nie próżnował, i przyssał się do karku Sergio, całując go i liżąc. Hiszpan zamruczał tylko, w pośpiechu zrzucając ubrania z partnera, nie mogąc się nacieszyć zapachem i dotykiem jego skóry, na powrót tak blisko własnej.   
  
Zamruczał cicho, przygryzając nieśmiało wargi, gdy poczuł na swoim udzie pół-twardą już męskość Ikera. Casillas ocierał się o niego coraz to intensywniej, trzymając go w pewnym, ale czułym uścisku.   


Sergio czuł się bezpiecznie.   
  
Obaj z Ikerem kompletnie nie zauważyli Gerard – stojącego w progu, i trzymającego nerwowo ręcznik. Piłkarz się wycofał powoli, gdy całujący się, nadzy mężczyźni skierowali się w stronę pryszniców.   
Tam, Geri nie tracąc czasu stanął w bezpiecznej odległości opierając się o bliską im ścianę. Na szczęście chłopcy nie mieli głowy do tego by przenieść się w głąb ciągu kabin i znajdowali się tuż przy wejściu.   
  
Ciche westchnięcia i odgłos wody spadającej z pluskiem ze żwawo pracujących ze sobą ciał sprawił, że Pique sięgnął do swojego krocza.   
Wiedział że nie musi być zazdrosny. Prędzej czy później go do siebie dopuszczą, w końcu to jego chłopcy...ale póki co musiał się zadowolić podsłuchiwaniem.   
  
A było czego słuchać.   
  
Bo Iker nie trwonił ani chwili. Przycisnął kochanka do ściany i złapał pod kolanem, sięgając jednocześnie po pozostawiony przez kogoś płyn do golenia. Wylał go sobie dużo na rękę, i sięgnął między swoje i mężczyzny ciało  
  
\- Przybyło ci mięśni, kocurku...ale tam gdzie trzeba, ciągle jesteś miękki...oh! I jaki wrażliwy – Iker zaśmiał się, zaraz całując czule Ramosa w policzek, kiedy ten jęknął i wygiął się w łuk, oddychając ciężko. Palce Casillas zanurzyły się w nim miękko, a miłe wspomnienia ich poprzednich zbliżeń sprawiły że ciało automatycznie się rozluźniło, jakby poznając tego, kto przynosił mu często tyle przyjemności.   
  
Gerard w tym czasie słuchał ich uważnie. Lepki dźwięk zanurzających się palców...a później czegoś większego, co potwierdził pełen uwielbienia jęk Sergio. Już wkrótce, dźwięk rytmicznego, choć z początku powolnego zderzania się ze sobą dwóch spragnionych ciał, był jedynym co docierało do uszu Pique.   
  
\- Tak..tak tutaj ahh!   
\- Wiem gdzie, mój byczku...dokładnie wiem gdzie  
\- Hah...ciągle dobrze pamiętasz…

 

Takie i inne dialogi dało się słyszeć, na przemian z pomrukami i jękami tłumionymi przez głębokie pocałunki.   
  
Gerard nie wytrzymał, i sam wydał z siebie podobny dźwięk, kiedy wpadł w rytm szybkiego i sprawnego ręcznego obciągania.   
  
Słyszący to mężczyźni pod prysznicem, ku jego największemu zaskoczeniu przenieśli się na zewnątrz, by zastać go z ręką w bieliźnie, całego nabuzowanego.   
  
Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, i Ramos złapał biodra Geriego, szybko znajdując ustami drogę do jego dumnie stojącego kutasa.   
Iker z uśmiechem dał klapsa kochankowi  
\- Patrzcie go, jaki spragniony – westchnął, ponownie zanurzając się po same jądra w ukochanym.  
  
  
Chłopcy nie potrzebowali zbyt wiele, by wkrótce zgrać się w pełną jęków, miauknięć i próśb jedność.   
  
  
Nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, że przez cały ten czas byli obserwowani. Sergio wcześniej zostawił swoją komórkę w szatni, a ta od paru chwil dzwoniła na całego – Pilar usiłowała do niego zadzwonić.   
  
Lekko zaniepokojona tym, że narzeczony nie odbierał zeszła do szatni...a słysząc podejrzanie znajomy głos w bardzo oczywistej sytuacji nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia.   
Obserwowała chłopców zza rogu, gdy ci w najlepsze się zabawiali. Była świadkiem tego jak Iker pochyla się nad zgiętym w pół Ramosem i całuje jego kark, jednocześnie przyspieszając ruchy biodrami, co sprawiło że Sergio tym energiczniej ssał kutasa i wyeksponowane przez szeroki rozkrok, jądra Gerarda.  
  
Pilar nie czekała aż zobaczy jak dwaj kochankowie jej narzeczonego wypełniają go nasieniem z dwóch stron. Wyszła z szatni i w biegu wybrała numer do Shakiry.   
  
\- _Ola mi hermosa_...muszę ci coś powiedzieć...


End file.
